1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of a governor for a telephone dial. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved governor for a telephone dial which is composed of a liquid-sealed type of chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The governor for a telephone dial used hitherto is composed of a series gears and springs. The convention governor for a telephone dial has been somewhat improved by the Korean Utility Model Registration No. 14,459 which was granted to the inventor, in which a certain dimension of cylindrical liquid-sealed chamber is provided immediately beneath the dial base, said liquid having a suitable viscosity, and rotating blades protruding from the rotating-axis of the telephone dial are rotated within the liquid upon dialing and it ensures that said axis can be returned back by the power of resistance of said liquid. Accordingly, in the comparison with the conventional gear-type timer governor for a telephone dial, such a liquid-sealed timer governor has the advantage that the governor can be simply constructed and readily manufactured. Moreover its durability and shock-resistance are excellent. Furthermore, in the liquid-sealed governor there are no gears used and therefore, noise due to gear-engaging can be prevented. However, since this prior liquid-sealed governor comprises a single cylindrical chamber in which a liquid is contained and blades which are fitted to the main rotating axis of the dial are positioned within the liquid, a uniformly accurate return back of the dial may not be achieved.